gianipinteiafandomcom_el-20200213-history
Αλβανία
Η Αλβανία (αλβανικά: Shqipëria), γνωστή επισήμως ως Δημοκρατία της Αλβανίας (αλβανικά: Republika e Shqipërisë, προφέρεται: ɛ ˌʃcipəˈɾis) είναι μια Βαλκανική χώρα της ΝΑ Ευρώπης. Συνορεύει βόρεια και βορειοδυτικά με το Μαυροβούνιο, βορειοανατολικά με το Κοσόβο, ανατολικά με την ΠΓΔΜ και νότια με την Ελλάδα. Βρέχεται από την Αδριατική θάλασσα δυτικά, και το Ιόνιο πέλαγος νοτιοδυτικά. Απέχει λιγότερο από 72 χλμ. από την Ιταλία μέσω του Πορθμού του Οτράντο που συνδέει την Αδριατική με το Ιόνιο. Η Αλβανία είναι μέλος του ΟΗΕ, του ΝΑΤΟ, του Οργανισμού για την Ασφάλεια και τη Συνεργασία στην Ευρώπη, του Συμβουλίου της Ευρώπης, του Παγκοσμίου Οργανισμού Εμπορίου, του Οργανισμού Ισλαμικής Διάσκεψης και είναι ένα από τα ιδρυτικά μέλη της Ένωσης για τη Μεσόγειο. Η Αλβανία είναι υποψήφια προς ένταξη χώρα στην Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση. Η χώρα έκανε επίσημη αίτηση για ένταξη στην ΕΕ στις 28 Απριλίου 2009 και έλαβε καθεστώς επίσημης υποψήφιας στις 24 Ιουνίου 2014. Η σημερινή επικράτεια της Αλβανίας ήταν σε πολλές φάσεις της ιστορίας μέρος των Ρωμαϊκών επαρχιών της Δαλματίας (νότιο Ιλλυρικό), της Μακεδονίας (συγκεκριμένα της Νέας Ηπείρου) και της Μοισίας. Το σημερινό κράτος έγινε ανεξάρτητο μετά τη κατάρρευση της Οθωμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας στην Ευρώπη μετά τους Βαλκανικούς Πολέμους. Η Αλβανία ανακήρυξε ανεξαρτησία στις 28 Νοεμβρίου 1912 (αναγνωρίστηκε το 1913) και πρώτος κυβερνήτης της ήταν ο Ισμαήλ Κεμάλ (Ismail Qemali). Πέρασε μέσα από πολιτικά καθεστώτα Πριγκιπάτου, Δημοκρατίας και Βασιλείου μέχρι την εισβολή των Ιταλών το 1939, όποτε έγινε και προτεκτοράτο. Το 1944 έγινε Λαϊκή Σοσιαλιστική Δημοκρατία υπό τον Ενβέρ Χότζα και το Εργατικό Κόμμα (PPSH). Εθνικός ήρωας της Αλβανίας είναι ο Σκεντέρμπεης (Skendërbej) γνωστός και ως Γεώργιος Καστριώτης (Gjergj Kastrioti). Η Αλβανία είναι μια Προεδρευόμενη Κοινοβουλευτική Δημοκρατία με Μεταβατική Οικονομία. Οι μεταρρυθμίσεις ελεύθερης αγοράς έχουν ανοίξει τη χώρα σε διεθνείς επενδύσεις, κυρίως στον τομέα της ενέργειας και των υποδομών μεταφοράς. Ετυμολογία - ονομασίες Το όνομα Αλβανία από τη μεσαιωνική ελληνική λέξη Αλβανός (Αλβανών, Αλβανόπολις), φέρεται να υποδεικνύεται, για πρώτη φορά, από τον Πτολεμαίο τον Γεωγράφο (Γεωγραφικά, 3, 12, 20) και αφορά κάποια αντίστοιχη φυλή της περιοχής.Vasiliev (1952), History of the Byzantine Empire, 324-1453, The University of Wisconsin Press, 1958, σ. 613. Αντίθετα, ο Στράβωνας περιγράφει ένα άλλο βασίλειο με αυτό το όνομα, στην περιοχή του σημερινού Νταγκεστάν στην Καυκασία. Παρόλα αυτά, οι πρώτες πηγές που αναφέρονται με βεβαιότητα στο συγκεκριμένο Βαλκανικό λαό βρίσκονται σε ανώνυμο Βουλγαρικό γραπτό του 11ου αιώναExtract from: Radoslav Grujic: Legenda iz vremena Cara Samuila o poreklu naroda. in: Glasnik skopskog naucnog drustva, Skopje, 13 (1934), p. 198 200. Translated from the Old Church Slavonic by Robert Elsie. First published in R. Elsie: Early Albania, a Reader of Historical Texts, 11th - 17th Centuries, Wiesbaden 2003, σ. 3 και στο έργο του Μιχαήλ Ατταλειάτη.Extracts from: Michaelis Attaliotae: Historia, Bonn 1853, p. 8, 18, 297. Translated by Robert Elsie. First published in R. Elsie: Early Albania, a Reader of Historical Texts, 11th - 17th Centuries, Wiesbaden 2003, p. 4-5. Οι Βυζαντινοί συγγραφείς ονομάζουν τη σημερινή χώρα Αλβανία και τους κατοίκους Αλβανούς και Αρβανίτες από τον 11ο αιώνα. Εκτός όμως της ονομασίας αυτής ιστορικά υπάρχουν κι άλλες: * Οι ίδιοι οι Αλβανοί ονομάζουν τους εαυτούς τους Σκιπτάρ και τη χώρα τους Σκιπερία, δηλαδή χώρα των αετών. * Οι Τούρκοι τους ονομάζουν Αρναούτ. * Στη γκεγκική διάλεκτο, η χώρα λεγόταν Άρμπεν και οι κάτοικοι (Arbesh dhe Arberesh) Άρμπενες - Αρμπινέοι (πληθ.) και Αρμπαναίοι. * Οι Έλληνες, εκ του προηγουμένου, Αρβανίτες. * Οι Σλάβοι, ομοίως με τους Έλληνες, Αρμπανάς και Αρμπανάδες. Ιστορία Αρχαιότητα Οι αρχαίοι κάτοικοι του μεγαλύτερου μέρους της περιοχής που καλύπτει σήμερα η Αλβανία (και του μεγαλύτερου μέρους της πρώην Γιουγκοσλαβίας) ήταν οι Ιλλυριοί. Τα αρχαιολογικά ευρήματα συγκεντρωμένα στις παράκτιες περιοχές δεν αποδίδουν έως τώρα σαφή εικόνα του πολιτισμού αυτών των ανθρώπων. Η επικρατέστερη άποψη των ιστορικών είναι ότι οι σύγχρονοι Αλβανοί προέρχονται από τους γηγενείς αρχαίους Ιλλυριούς, και ίσως ως ένα βαθμό από άλλους αρχαίους βαλκανικούς λαούς (Θράκες και Δάκες), με βάση τεστ DNA, σύνδεση ιλλυρικών ονομάτων προσώπων και τόπων με σύγχρονα αλβανικά, ιστορικά γεγονότα κλπ. Στην ευρύτερη περιοχή η παρουσία των Ιλλυριών ανιχνεύεται στο σχηματισμό πολιτικής δομής κατά τον 7ο και 6ο αιώνα π.Χ.. Οι Ιλλυριοί πάντως σχημάτισαν βασίλεια γύρω από πολέμαρχους που αντιμάχονταν μεταξύ τους στο μεγαλύτερο τμήμα της ιστορίας τους (δεν υπήρχε ενότητα των ιλλυρικών φυλών, όπως και στην περίπτωση των Ελλήνων). Κατά την αρχαιότητα, είχαν αναπτύξει σχέσεις με τους Έλληνες. Κατά περιόδους, είχαν συγκρούσεις με ελληνικές φυλές, κατά των Χαόνων και των Μολοσσών στην Ήπειρο και κατά του Μακεδονικού βασιλείου, μα και κατά την ίδρυση ελληνικών αποικιών σε μέρη που κατοικούσαν Ιλλυριοί (Απολλωνία). Ρωμαϊκή κυριαρχία και Μεσαίωνας Κατακτημένη από τη Ρωμαϊκή αυτοκρατορία, η Ιλλυρία οργανώθηκε ως ρωμαϊκή επαρχία με το όνομα Illyricum (Ιλλυρικόν), η οποία διαιρέθηκε αργότερα στις επαρχίες της Δαλματίας και της Παννονίας. Οι γαίες που συνιστούν τη σύγχρονη Αλβανία περιλαμβάνονταν στη Δαλματία. Αργότερα, στο Ιλλυρικόν θα περιληφθεί μεγάλο μέρος της βαλκανικής χερσονήσου, συμπεριλαμβανόμενης της Ελλάδας, καθώς ο ελληνικός πολιτισμός που επικρατούσε την εποχή εκείνη στην ευρύτερη περιοχή, είναι φανερός και αποδίδεται στα ελληνικά ονόματά τους. Η σημερινή Αλβανία παρέμεινε υπό Ρωμαϊκή και στη συνέχεια Βυζαντινή κυριαρχία, μέχρις ότου άρχισαν να την κατακλύζουν οι Σλάβοι από το 548 και μετά και καταλήφθηκε από τη Βουλγαρική Αυτοκρατορία τον 9ο αιώνα. Μετά την εξασθένηση της Βυζαντινής και της Βουλγαρικής Αυτοκρατορίας στα μέσα και στα τέλη του 13ου αιώνα, μερικά από τα εδάφη της σημερινής Αλβανίας καταλήφθηκαν από το Σερβικό Πριγκιπάτο. Γενικά οι επιδρομείς κατέστρεφαν ή εξασθενούσαν τα Ρωμαϊκά και Βυζαντινά πολιτιστικά κέντρα στην περιοχή της μελλοντικής Αλβανίας. Ο εδαφικός πυρήνας του Αλβανικού κράτους σχηματίστηκε το Μεσαίωνα ως Πριγκιπάτο του Αρβάνου (Αλβανικά: Αρμπέρ) και Βασίλειο της Αλβανίας. Το Πριγκιπάτο του Αρβάνου ήταν το πρώτο Αλβανικό κράτος κατά το Μεσαίωνα και ιδρύθηκε από τον άρχοντα Πρόγονο στην περιοχή της Κρούγιας γύρω στα 1190. Τον ιδρυτή Πρόγονο διαδέχθηκαν οι γιοί του Τζην και Δημήτριος, με το δεύτερο το βασίλειο να φτάνει στο ανώτερο σημείο του. Μετά το θάνατο του Δημήτριου, τελευταίου της οικογένειας των Προγόνων, το πριγκιπάτο περιήλθε στον Έλληνα Γρηγόριο Καμονά και στη συνέχεια στον Αλβανό γαμπρό του Γουλαμό, για να διαλυθεί τελικά το 1255. Από ορισμένους ιστορικούς θεωρείται ότι το Πριγκιπάτο του Αρβάνου ήταν το πρώτο δείγμα "Αλβανικού κράτους" και ότι διατήρησε ημιαυτόνομο καθεστώς ως το δυτικό άκρο μιας αυτοκρατορίας (υπό τους Δούκες της Ηπείρου ή τους Λασκαρίδες της Νίκαιας). Οθωμανική κυριαρχία Στις αρχές της εγκαθίδρυσης της Οθωμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας στη Νοτιοανατολική Ευρώπη, το γεωπολιτικό σκηνικό χαρακτηριζόταν από διάσπαρτα βασίλεια μικρών πριγκιπάτων. Οι Οθωμανοί είχαν στήσει τις φρουρές τους σε όλη τη νότια Αλβανία το 1415 και κατέλαβαν το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Αλβανίας το 1431. Εντούτοις το 1443 ξέσπασε μια μεγάλη και μακροχρόνια εξέγερση υπό την ηγεσία του Αλβανού εθνικού ήρωα Σκεντέρμπεη, που διήρκεσε μέχρι το 1479, νικώντας πολλές φορές μεγάλους Οθωμανικούς στρατούς υπό τους σουλτάνους Μουράτ Β΄ και Μωάμεθ Β΄. Ο Σκεντέρμπεης συνένωσε αρχικά τους Αλβανούς πρίγκιπες και κατόπιν εγκαθίδρυσε μια κεντρική εξουσία στο μεγαλύτερο μέρος των μη κατακτημένων εδαφών και έγινε Άρχοντας της Αλβανίας. Προσπάθησε επίσης ακατάπαυστα αλλά μάλλον ανεπιτυχώς να δημιουργήσει ένα συνασπισμό των Ευρωπαίων κατά των Οθωμανών. Ματαίωσε κάθε προσπάθεια των Οθωμανών να ανακτήσουν την Αλβανία, που την οραματίζονταν ως εφαλτήριο για την εισβολή στην Ιταλία και στη Δυτική Ευρώπη. Ο άνισος αγώνας του κατά της ισχυρότερης δύναμης της εποχής κέρδισε την εκτίμηση της Ευρώπης καθώς και κάποια υποστήριξη με τη μορφή χρημάτων και στρατιωτική βοήθειας από τη Νάπολη, τους πάπες, τη Βενετία και τη Ραγούζα. Με την άφιξη των Τούρκων το Ισλάμ εισήχθη στην Αλβανία ως τρίτη θρησκεία. Ο προσηλυτισμός αυτός προκάλεσε μαζική μετανάστευση Αλβανών προς τις Χριστιανικές Ευρωπαϊκές χώρες. Πολλοί Αλβανοί διέφυγαν στη γειτονική Ελλάδα όπως επίσης στην Ιταλία, κυρίως στην Καλαβρία και τη Σικελία. Μαζί με τους Βόσνιους οι Αλβανοί Μουσουλμάνοι κατείχαν εξέχουσα θέση στην αυτοκρατορία και ήταν το κύριο στήριγμα της Οθωμανικής πολιτικής στα Βαλκάνια. Με αυτή την προνομιακή θέση στην αυτοκρατορία οι Αλβανοί Μουσουλμάνοι κατέλαβαν διάφορες διοικητικές θέσεις, με πάνω από 25 Μεγάλους Βεζίρηδες Αλβανικής καταγωγής, όπως ο Στρατηγός Κιοπρουλού Μεχμέτ Πασάς, που διοικούσε τις Οθωμανικές δυνάμεις κατά τους Οθωμανοπερσικούς Πολέμους, ο Στρατηγός Κιοπρουλού Φαζίλ Αχμέτ, που ηγείτο του Οθωμανικού στρατού κατά τον Αυστροτουρκικό Πόλεμο (1663–1664) και αργότερα ο Μεχμέτ Αλή Πασάς της Αιγύπτου. Το 15ο αιώνα, όταν οι Οθωμανοί εδραίωσαν την παρουσία τους στην περιοχή, οι Αλβανικές πόλεις οργανώθηκαν σε τέσσερα κύρια σαντζάκια. Η κυβέρνηση προώθησε το εμπόριο ιδρύοντας μια σημαντική Εβραϊκή αποικία προσφύγων που είχαν φύγει διωγμένοι από την Ισπανία (στα τέλη του 15ου αιώνα). Από τα λιμάνια του Αυλώνα περνούσαν εμπορεύματα εισαγόμενα από την Ευρώπη, όπως βελούδα, βαμβακερά, μάλλινα, χαλιά, μπαχαρικά και δέρματα από την Προύσα και την Κωνσταντινούπολη. Μερικοί πολίτες του Αυλώνα είχαν ακόμη και εμπορικούς συνεργάτες στην Ευρώπη. Αλβανοί υπήρχαν επίσης σε όλη την αυτοκρατορία, στο Ιράκ, στην Αίγυπτο, στην Αλγερία και σε όλο το Μαγκρέμπ, ως ζωτικής σημασίας στρατιωτικοί και διοικητικοί λειτουργοί. Αυτό οφειλόταν εν μέρει στο Παιδομάζωμα. Η διαδικασία του εξισλαμισμού υπήρξε σταδιακή, αρχίζοντας με την άφιξη των Οθωμανών το 19ο αιώνα (σήμερα μια μειονότητα Αλβανών είναι Καθολικοί ή Ορθόδοξοι Χριστιανοί, ενώ η μεγάλη πλειοψηφία έχει γίνει Μουσουλμανική). Οι τιμαριούχοι, το υπόβαθρο της πρώιμης Οθωμανικής εξουσίας στη Νοτιοανατολική Ευρώπη, δεν ήταν κατ' ανάγκη προσήλυτοι στο Ισλάμ και κατά καιρούς εξεγείρονταν. Διασημότερος από αυτούς τους επαναστάτες είναι ο Σκεντέρμπεης (που η μορφή του θα χρησιμοποιείτο αργότερα το 19ο αιώνα ως κεντρικό στοιχείο της Αλβανικής εθνικής ταυτότητας). Η σημαντικότερη επίπτωση στους Αλβανούς ήταν η σταδιακή διαδικασία εξισλαμισμού της μεγάλης πλειοψηφίας του πληθυσμού, αν και αυτό έγινε πιο πλατειά μόνο το 17ο αιώνα. Πολλοί Καθολικοί προσηλυτίσθηκαν το 17ο αιώνα, ενώ οι Ορθόδοξοι Αλβανοί τους ακολούθησαν το 18ο αιώνα. Την, αρχικά περιορισμένη στα κύρια αστικά κέντρα Ελμπασάν και Σκόδρα, νέα θρησκεία, ασπάσθηκε την περίοδο αυτή και η ύπαιθρος. Τα κίνητρα για τον προσηλυτισμό ήταν, σύμφωνα με τους μελετητές ποικίλα, ανάλογα με την περίπτωση. Η έλλειψη πρωτογενών πηγών δεν βοηθάει τη διερεύνηση τέτοιων ζητημάτων. Η Αλβανία παρέμεινε υπό την Οθωμανική εξουσία ως τμήμα της επαρχίας της Ρούμελης μέχρι το 1912, όταν ανακηρύχθηκε η ανεξάρτητη Αλβανία. Η εποχή του εθνικισμού Ο Σύνδεσμος της Πρίζρενης δημιουργήθηκε την 1 Ιουνίου 1878, στο Πρίζρεν του Βιλαετίου του Κοσσυφοπεδίου της Οθωμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας. Αρχικά οι Οθωμανικές αρχές υποστήριξαν τον Σύνδεσμο, που η αρχική του θέση βασιζόταν στη θρησκευτική αλληλεγγύη των Μουσουλμάνων γαιοκτημόνων και των ανθρώπων που συνδέονταν με την Οθωμανική διοίκηση, που τόνιζε τη Μουσουλμανική αλληλεγγύη και έκανε έκκληση για υπεράσπιση των Μουσουλμανικών εδαφών, περιλαμβανομένης της σημερινής Βοσνίας και Ερζεγοβίνης. Αυτός ήταν ο λόγος που ο Σύνδεσμος ονομάστηκε Επιτροπή των Πραγματικών Μουσουλμάνων (Αλβανικά Komiteti i Myslimanëve të Vërtetë). Ο Σύνδεσμος εξέδωσε ένα διάταγμα, γνωστό ως Καραρνάμε, όπου περιεχόταν ανακοίνωση ότι οι άνθρωποι από "Βόρεια Αλβανία, την Ηπειρο και τη Βοσνία" είναι πρόθυμοι να υπερασπισθούν την "εδαφική ακεραιότητα" της Οθωμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας "με όλα τα δυνατά μέσα" από τα στρατεύματα της Βουλγαρίας, της Σερβίας και του Μαυροβουνίου. Υπογράφτηκε από 47 Μουσουλμάνους εκπροσώπους στις 18 Ιουνίου 1878. Στη συνέλευση συμμετείχαν 300 περίπου Μουσουλμάνοι, περιλαμβανομένων συνέδρων από τη Βοσνία και του μουτασαρίφ (σαντζάκμπεη) του Σαντζακίου του Πρίζρεν ως αντιπροσώπου των κεντρικών αρχών και χωρίς συνέδρους από το Βιλαέτι της Σκόδρας. Οι Οθωμανοί ακύρωσαν την υποστήριξή τους όταν ο Σύνδεσμος, υπό την επιρροή του Αμπντίλ μπέη Φρασέρι, εστίασε τη δράση της προς την Αλβανική αυτονομία και ζήτησε τη συνένωση των τεσσάρων Οθωμανικών βιλαετίων (Κοσόβου, Σκόδρας, Μοναστηρίου και Ιωαννίνων) σε ένα νέο βιλαέτι της Οθωμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας (το Αλβανικό Βιλαέτι). Αργότερα η Αλβανική εξέγερση του 1912, η ήττα των Οθωμανών κατά τους Βαλκανικούς Πολέμους και η προέλαση των στρατών των Μαυροβουνίων, των Σέρβων και των Ελλήνων στα εδάφη που διεκδικούσαν και οι Αλβανοί, οδήγησαν στην εδραίωση του αλβανικού εθνικού κινήματος. Κρυφά σχολεία Στη διάρκεια της τουρκοκρατίας, και ειδικά μετά τον ρωσο-τουρκικό πόλεμο του 1877-78, ενώ η Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία εισερχόταν σε κατάσταση αποσύνθεσης, μεταξύ των άλλων εθνών εκδηλώθηκε και το αποσχιστικό κίνημα των Αλβανών. Για να ελέγξουν αυτή την κατάσταση οι Οθωμανοί επιχείρησαν να επιβάλλουν την τουρκική γλώσσα στους Αλβανούς όπως και τους Πομάκους. Σε αντίδραση, οι Αλβανοί σχημάτισαν μυστικές κοινότητες σε γειτονικές βαλκανικές χώρες όπου σε κρυφά σχολεία διδασκόταν η αλβανική.Selçuk Akşin Somel, The Modernization of Public Education in the Ottoman Empire, 1839-1908. BRILL, 2001, σ. 206. Στη συντήρηση της αλβανικής συνέβαλε και το τάγμα των Μπεκτασήδων με τη λειτουργία κρυφών σχολείων κατά την ύστερη τουρκοκρατία. Το 1902 ο σουλτάνος Αβδούλ Χαμίτ διέταξε το κλείσιμο των σχολείων και την απαγόρευση των βιβλίων στην αλβανική γλώσσα. Τότε οι τεκέδες των Μπεκτασήδων σχημάτισαν ένα δίκτυο παράνομων σχολείων όπου μορφωμένοι δερβίσηδες συντηρούσαν τον εθνικό πολιτισμό των Αλβανών. ελληνική μετάφραση: Ανεξαρτησία Στις 28 Νοεμβρίου 1912 συνήλθε συνέδριο των Αλβανών αντιπροσώπων στον Αυλώνα. Η 83μελής συνέλευση που το απάρτιζε ανακήρυξε την Αλβανία ανεξάρτητο κράτος και σχημάτισε προσωρινή κυβέρνηση. H Προσωρινή Κυβέρνηση της Αλβανίας συστάθηκε στη δεύτερη σύνοδο της συνέλευσης, στις 4 Δεκεμβρίου 1912. Ηταν δεκαμελής υπό τον Ισμαήλ Κεμάλ μέχρι την παραίτησή του στις 22 Ιανουαρίου 1914. Η Συνέλευση ίδρυσε επίσης τη Γερουσία (Αλβανικά: Pleqësi), με ρόλο συμβουλευτικό της κυβέρνησης, αποτελούμενη από 18 μέλη της Συνέλευσης. Η ανεξαρτησία της Αλβανίας αναγνωρίσθηκε από τη Διάσκεψη του Λονδίνου, στις 29 Ιουλίου 1913, αλλά η χάραξη των συνόρων του νεοϊδρυθέντος Πριγκιπάτου της Αλβανίας αγνόησε τη δημογραφική πραγματικότητα της εποχής. Στις 15 Οκτωβρίου 1913 συστάθηκε, από τις Μεγάλες Δυνάμεις, η Διεθνής Επιτροπή Ελέγχου, για να αναλάβει τη διοίκηση της νεοϊδρυθείσας Αλβανίας μέχρι να ενισχυθούν οι τοπικοί πολιτικοί θεσμοί. Η έδρα της ήταν στον Αυλώνα. Η Διεθνής Χωροφυλακή συστάθηκε ως η πρώτη αστυνομική δύναμη του Πριγκιπάτου της Αλβανίας. Ως πρώτος πρίγκιπας επιλέχθηκε ο Γουλιέλμος του Βιντ. Το Νοέμβριο του 1913 οι Αλβανικές φιλοοθωμανικές δυνάμεις είχαν προσφέρει το θρόνο της Αλβανίας στον Οθωμανό υπουργό πολέμου, Αλβανικής καταγωγής, Ιζέτ Πασά. Οι φιλοοθωμανοί χωρικοί πίστευαν ότι το νέο καθεστώς του Πριγκιπάτου της Αλβανίας ήταν ένα εργαλείο των έξι Χριστιανικών Μεγάλων Δυνάμεων και ντόπιων γαιοκτημόνων που κατείχαν το μισό της καλλιεργήσιμης γης. Η εξέγερση των Αλβανών χωρικών κατά του νέου Αλβανικού καθεστώτος ξέσπασε υπό την ηγεσία της ομάδας Μουσουλμάνων κληρικών συγκεντρωμένων γύρω από τον Εσάντ Πασά Τοπτανί, που αυτοανακηρύχθηκε σωτήρας της Αλβανίας και του Ισλάμ. Για να κερδίσει την υποστήριξη των Καθολικών εθελοντών της Μιρντίτα από τα βουνά στο βορρά ο Πρίγκιπας Βιντ διόρισε τον ηγέτη τους, Πρενκ Μπίμπε Ντόντα, υπουργό εξωτερικών του Πριγκιπάτου της Αλβανίας. Το Μάιο και τον Ιούνιο του 1914 η Διεθνής Χωροφυλακή, από κοινού με τον Ισα Μπολετίνι και τους άνδρες του, κυρίως από το Κοσσυφοπέδιο, και τους Καθολικούς της Μιρντίτα από το βορρά ηττήθηκαν από τους επαναστάτες, που κατέλαβαν το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Κεντρικής Αλβανίας ως το τέλος του Αυγούστου του 1914. Το καθεστώς του Πρίγκιπα του Βιντ κατέρρευσε και ο ίδιος έφυγε από τη χώρα στις 3 Σεπτεμβρίου 1914. Το 1913, σε μία διάσκεψη πρεσβευτών στο Λονδίνο, αποφασίστηκε ότι σύμφωνα με τον οθωμανικό κανόνα το αλβανικό έδαφος έπρεπε να διαιρεθεί μεταξύ της Σερβίας και της Ελλάδας. Δεν ήταν όλοι οι συμμετέχοντες υπέρ της συγκεκριμένης πρότασης και έτσι αναγνωρίστηκε η δημιουργία του αλβανικού κράτους, αλλά ένα τμήμα των εδαφών δόθηκε στη Σερβία και στην Ελλάδα. Μετά από το δεύτερο βαλκανικό πόλεμο, οι Οθωμανοί απομακρύνθηκαν από την Αλβανία και υπήρξε πάλι η πιθανότητα απορρόφησης των εδαφών από τη Σερβία και την Ελλάδα. Τούτη η απόφαση εξόργισε τους Ιταλούς που δεν επιθυμούσαν να έχει η Σερβία εκτεταμένη ακτογραμμή, και εξόργισε επίσης τους Γερμανούς, που ήθελαν την ανάπτυξη ενός σιδηροδρόμου που θα οδηγούσε στην Ανατολή. Η Γερμανία οργάνωσε κατόπιν σειρά διαβουλεύσεων με τη Ρωσία και την Ελλάδα. Η επικυριαρχία στις νότιες περιοχές (Βόρεια Ήπειρος), δεν υπήρξε δυνατή, ακόμη και μετά την αποχώρηση των ελληνικών δυνάμεων, καθώς εκδηλώθηκε αυτονομιστικό κίνημα ενάντια στην επιδίκαση της περιοχή στο νεοσύστατο αλβανικό κράτος, που οργανώθηκε από την Προσωρινή Κυβέρνηση της Βορείου Ηπείρου. Τελικά, αποφασίστηκε ότι η χώρα δεν έπρεπε να διαιρεθεί αλλά αντ' αυτού να παγιωθεί σε πριγκιπάτο της Αλβανίας υπό τον Γερμανό πρίγκιπα William Wied. Όταν ο Γερμανός πρίγκιπας εκδιώχθηκε μετά από 6 μήνες, το Ηνωμένο Βασίλειο, η Γαλλία, και η Ιταλία, ως μέλη της Κοινωνίας των Εθνών, θέλησαν να διαιρέσουν οριστικά τη χώρα αλλά η επέμβαση των ΗΠΑ με τον πρόεδρο Woodrow Wilson (άσκησε βέτο στην ψηφοφορία) επέτρεψε στην Αλβανία να διατηρήσει την οντότητά της. Από το 1928, η χώρα κυβερνήθηκε από το βασιλιά Αχμέτ Ζόγκου. Τη βραχύβια μοναρχία (1914-1925) διαδέχθηκε η ακόμη πιο βραχύβια πρώτη Αλβανική Δημοκρατία (1925–1928), που αντικαταστάθηκε από νέα μοναρχία (1928–1939). Το βασίλειο υποστηρίχτηκε από το φασιστικό καθεστώς της Ιταλίας και οι δύο χώρες διατήρησαν στενές σχέσεις μέχρι την ξαφνική εισβολή της Ιταλίας στη χώρα το 1939. Η Αλβανία καταλήφθηκε από τη Φασιστική Ιταλία και στη συνέχεια από τη Ναζιστική Γερμανία κατά το Β΄ Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο. Β΄ Παγκόσμιος πόλεμος Μετά τη στρατιωτική κατάληψή της από την Ιταλία, από το 1939 ως το 1943 το Βασίλειο της Αλβανίας (1939-1943) ήταν προτεκτοράτο εξαρτώμενο από την Ιταλία και κυβερνώμενο από το Βασιλιά της Βιτόριο Εμανουέλε Γ΄ και την κυβέρνησή του. Μετά την εισβολή του Αξονα στη Γιουγκοσλαβία τον Απρίλιο του 1941, τα εδάφη της Γιουγκοσλαβίας με σημαντικό Αλβανικό πληθυσμό προσαρτήθηκαν στην Αλβανία. Η Αλβανία προσάρτησε το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του Κοσσυφοπεδίου, καθώς και το δυτικό τμήμα της σημερινής π.Γ.Δ.Μ., την πόλη Τούτιν στην Κεντρική Σερβία και μια λωρίδα του Ανατολικού Μαυροβουνίου. Μετά τη συνθηκολόγηση της Ιταλίας το 1943 την Αλβανία κατέλαβε η Γερμανία. Το εθνικιστικό Balli Κombetar (Εθνικό Μέτωπο), που είχε πολεμήσει κατά της Ιταλίας, σχημάτισε μια ουδέτερη κυβέρνηση στα Τίρανα και μαζί με τους Γερμανούς πολεμούσε κατά του καθοδηγούμενου από τους κομμουνιστές Εθνικού Απελευθερωτικού Μετώπου της Αλβανίας. Κομμουνιστική Αλβανία Με τη λήξη του Β΄ Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου η κύρια στρατιωτική και πολιτική δύναμη της χώρας (το Κομμουνιστικό Κόμμα) έστειλε το στρατό του στα βόρεια της Αλβανίας να καταστρέψει τις εθνικιστικές δυνάμεις και να εξαλείψει τους αντιπάλους του. Συνάντησαν σφοδρή αντίσταση στο Νικάι-Μερτούρ, το Ντουκαγκίν και το Κελμέμτ. Της φατρίας των Κελμεντί ηγείτο ο Πρεκ Κάλι. Στις 15 Ιανουαρίου 1945 διεξήχθη μια μάχη στη Γέφυρα Ταμάρα μεταξύ ανταρτών της πρώτης Ταξιαρχίας και εθνικιστικών δυνάμεων με αποτέλεσμα την ήττα των τελευταίων. Περίπου 150 από τους Κελμεντί σκοτώθηκαν ή βασανίστηκαν. Το γεγονός αυτό υπήρξε η αφετηρία άλλων τραγωδιών που συνέβησαν κατά τη δικτατορία του Ενβέρ Χότζα. Εφαρμόστηκε αυστηρά η ταξική πάλη, καταργήθηκαν η ανθρώπινη ελευθερία και τα ανθρώπινα δικαιώματα. Η περιοχή Κελμέντ απομονώθηκε τόσο από τα σύνορα, όσο και από έλλειψη δρόμων για 20 ακόμη χρόνια, η ίδρυση αγροτικών συνεταιρισμών επέφερε οικονομική καθυστέρηση. Πολλοί Κελμεντί διέφυγαν, μερικοί εκτελέστηκαν προσπαθώντας να περάσουν τα σύνορα. Μετά την απελευθέρωση της Αλβανίας από τη Ναζιστική κατοχή η χώρα έγινε Κομμουνιστικό κράτος, η Λαϊκή Δημοκρατία της Αλβανίας (που μετονομάστηκε "Λαϊκή Σοσιαλιστική Δημοκρατία της Αλβανίας" το 1976), υπό την ηγεσία του Ενβέρ Χότζα και του Κόμματος Εργασίας της Αλβανίας. Η σοσιαλιστική ανοικοδόμηση της Αλβανίας ξεκίνησε αμέσως μετά την κατάργηση της μοναρχίας και την εγκαθίδρυση "Λαϊκής Δημοκρατίας". Το 1947 ολοκληρώθηκε η πρώτη σιδηροδρομική γραμμή της Αλβανίας και οκτώ μήνες αργότερα η δεύτερη. Ψηφίστηκαν νόμοι αγροτικής μεταρρύθμισης, που παραχωρούσαν τη γη στους εργάτες και στους αγρότες που την καλλιεργούσαν. Η γεωργία άρχισε να γίνεται συνεταιριστική και η παραγωγή αυξήθηκε σημαντικά, καθιστώντας την Αλβανία γεωργικά αυτάρκη. Το 1955 ο αναλφαβητισμός είχε εξαλειφθεί στον πληθυσμό ενηλίκων της Αλβανίας. Την περίοδο αυτή η Αλβανία εκβιομηχανίστηκε και γνώρισε γρήγορη οικονομική ανάπτυξη, καθώς και πρωτοφανή πρόοδο στους τομείς της υγείας και της εκπαίδευσης. Το μέσο ετήσιο ποσοστό αύξησης του εθνικού εισοδήματος της Αλβανίας ήταν υψηλότερο κατά 29 % από το μέσο παγκόσμιο και 56 % από το μέσο Ευρωπαϊκό. Οι θρησκευτικές ελευθερίες περιορίστηκαν δραστικά κατά την Κομμουνιστική περίοδο, με πολλές μορφές λατρείας να τίθενται εκτός νόμου. Τον Αύγουστο του 1945 ο Νόμος Αγροτικής Μεταρρύθμισης προέβλεπε την εθνικοποίηση μεγάλων τμημάτων της ακίνητης περιουσίας που κατείχαν θρησκευτικές ομάδες (κυρίως Ισλαμικά βακούφια), καθώς και κτημάτων μοναστηριών και επισκοπών. Πολλοί πιστοί, ουλεμάδες και ιερείς, συνελήφθησαν, βασανίστηκαν και εκτελέστηκαν. Το 1949 ένα Νέο Διάταγμα για τις Θρησκευτικές Κοινότητες προέβλεπε ότι αυτές και όλες οι δραστηριότητές τους θα ελέγχονταν ποινικά μόνο από το κράτος. Το 1967 ο Χότζα κήρυξε την Αλβανία το πρώτο "αθεϊστικό κράτος" στον κόσμο. Εκατοντάδες τζαμιά και δεκάδες Ισλαμικές βιβλιοθήκες - που περιελάμβαναν ανεκτίμητα χειρόγραφα - καταστράφηκαν. Δεν γλίτωσαν ούτε οι εκκλησίες και πολλές μετατράπηκαν σε πολιστικά κέντρα για τους νέους. Ο νέος νόμος απαγόρευε κάθε "φασιστική, θρησκευτική, πολεμοκάπηλη, αντισοσιαλιστική δραστηριότητα και προπαγάνδα". Το θρησκευτικό κήρυγμα επέσυρε ποινή φυλάκισης τριών έως δέκα ετών. Παρόλα αυτά πολλοί Αλβανοί συνέχισαν να θρησκεύονται μυστικά. Η πτώση του Κομμουνισμού Το 1985 ο Χότζα πέθανε και ανέλαβε στη θέση του ο Ραμίζ Αλία. Αρχικά ο Αλία προσπάθησε να ακολουθήσει τα βήματα του Χότζα, αλλά οι πολιτικοκοινωνικές αλλαγές στην ανατολική Ευρώπη είχαν ήδη ξεκινήσει. Στη Σοβιετική Ένωση ανέλαβε ο Μιχαήλ Γκορμπατσώφ, εφαρμόζοντας τις πολιτικές της γκλάσνοστ και της περεστρόικα. Το αλβανικό καθεστώς βρέθηκε υπό την πίεση των ΗΠΑ, της Ευρώπης και της εσωτερικής εξέγερσης. Μετά την εκτέλεση του Νικολάε Τσαουσέσκου (του κομμουνιστή ηγέτη της Ρουμανίας) το 1989, ο Αλία υπέγραψε τη συμφωνία του Ελσίνκι για το σεβασμό των ανθρωπίνων δικαιωμάτων. Επέτρεψε επίσης τον πλουραλισμό στην πολιτική έκφραση και, παρόλο που το κόμμα του κέρδισε τις εκλογές του 1991, έγινε φανερό ότι οι αλλαγές θα συνεχίζονταν. Το 1992 προκηρύχθηκαν και πάλι γενικές εκλογές τις οποίες κέρδισε το νέο Δημοκρατικό Κόμμα με ποσοστό 62%. Ο Αλία παραιτήθηκε και ο Σαλί Μπερίσα έγινε ο πρώτος πρόεδρος της μετακομμουνιστικής περιόδου . Στις εκλογές του Ιουνίου του 1996 το Δημοκρατικό Κόμμα προσπάθησε να κερδίσει την απόλυτη πλειοψηφία, νοθεύοντας τα αποτελέσματα, σύμφωνα με τους ισχυρισμούς των αντιπάλων του, και κατακτώντας το 85% των εδρών της Βουλής. Το 1997 το σκάνδαλο των πυραμίδων ταρακούνησε οικονομικά τη χώρα και οδήγησε σε κοινωνικές αναταραχές. Από αστυνομικούς σταθμούς και στρατιωτικές βάσεις εκλάπησαν καλάσνικοφ και άλλα όπλα. Επικράτησε χάος και πολλές πόλεις ελέγχονταν από στρατιωτικά σώματα ή λιγότερο οργανωμένα σώματα ένοπλων πολιτών. Ακόμα και οι στρατιωτικοί σύμβουλοι των ΗΠΑ εγκατέλειψαν τη χώρα χάριν ασφαλείας. Η κυβέρνηση του Αλεξάντερ Μέξι (Aleksander Meksi) παραιτήθηκε και δημιουργήθηκε κυβέρνηση εθνικής ενότητας. Το Σοσιαλιστικό Κόμμα κέρδισε τις εκλογές του 1997 και ο Μπερίσα παραιτήθηκε από πρόεδρος . Ωστόσο, η σταθερότητα δεν αποκαταστάθηκε εύκολα. Οι ανταγωνισμοί ανάμεσα στους διαφορετικούς πόλους εξουσίας στο Σοσιαλιστικό Κόμμα είχαν ως αποτέλεσμα μια σειρά βραχύβιων σοσιαλιστικών κυβερνήσεων. Η χώρα πλημμύρισε με πρόσφυγες από το γειτονικό Κόσοβο το 1998 και το 1999, κατά τη διάρκεια του πολέμου. Τον Ιούνιο του 2002 εκλέχθηκε πρόεδρος ο Άλφρεντ Μοϊσιού (Alfred Moisiu), πρώην στρατηγός, στη θέση του Ρετζέπ Μεϊντάνι (Rexhep Meidani). Οι βουλευτικές εκλογές του Ιουλίου του 2005 έφεραν πίσω στην εξουσία τον Σαλί Μπερίσα, αρχηγό του Δημοκρατικού Κόμματος, που φέρεται από ορισμένους αναλυτές ότι κέρδισε χάρη στις εσωτερικές συγκρούσεις του Σοσιαλιστικού Κόμματος και μια σειρά σκανδάλων επί διακυβέρνησης Φατός Νάνο (Fatos Nano). Τον Ιούλιο του 2007 ο αντιπρόεδρος του Δημοκρατικού Κόμματος, Μπαμίρ Τόπι, υποστηριζόμενος και από έξι βουλευτές του Σοσιαλιστικού Κόμματος, εξελέγη νέος Πρόεδρος της Δημοκρατίας. Από το 1990 η Αλβανία είναι προσανατολισμένη διπλωματικά προς τη Δύση. Στις 28 Απριλίου του 2009 υπέβαλε αίτηση για ένταξη στην ΕΕ.Xinhua, European Commission welcomes Albania's application for EU membership, 28 Απριλίου 2009. Το 2013 η Ευρωπαϊκή Επιτροπή γνωμοδότησε υπέρ της παραχώρησης καθεστώτος υποψήφιας χώρας από το Ευρωπαϊκό Συμβούλιο, το οποίο όμως αρνήθηκε ύστερα από πιέσεις της Ολλανδικής κυβέρνησης τον Δεκέμβριο του ίδιου έτους.The Netherlands vetoes Albania’s EU candidate status | EurActiv Η χώρα έγινε δεκτή στο Συμβούλιο της Ευρώπης και το 2009 έγινε μέλος του ΝΑΤΟ. Το εργατικό δυναμικό της χώρας συνέχισε να μεταναστεύει στην Ελλάδα, την Ιταλία, τη Γερμανία και άλλες χώρες της Ευρώπης και της Βόρειας Αμερικής. Αλβανικός εθνικισμός Αλβανική Αναγέννηση (Rilindja) Ο αλβανικός εθνικισμός (γνωστός και ως Αλβανισμός ή Παναλβανισμός) εμφανίστηκε μερικές δεκαετίες αργότερα από τον αντίστοιχο ελληνικό και σερβικό εθνικισμό. Αντίθετα από αυτούς, δεν έχει ως βασική αιτία εμφάνισής του τη διάθεση αποτίναξης της τουρκικής κυριαρχίας. Έχει σημείο εκκίνησης το φόβο διαμελισμού της Αλβανίας μεταξύ Σερβίας και Ελλάδας μετά τον ρωσοτουρκικό πόλεμο του 1878, αποτέλεσμα του οποίου ήταν η σερβική ανεξαρτησία.Lubonja (2002), σ. 91. Στα 11 επόμενα χρόνια, ως εκπρόσωπος του αλβανικού εθνικού ρομαντισμού ξεπρόβαλε το κίνημα της αλβανικής αναγέννησης (Rilindja). Οι μύθοι που δημιούργησε και διέδωσε αυτό το κίνημα συγκαταλέγονται στους τυπικούς μύθους του ευρωπαϊκού ρομαντισμού του 19ου αιώνα και ενέπνευσαν στους Αλβανούς αίσθημα υπερηφάνειας για τη μοναδικότητα του λαού τους. Οι κυριότεροι από τους μύθους αυτούς εξήραν την αρχαιότητα των Αλβανών και της γλώσσας τους, θεωρώντας μάλιστα πως η τελευταία ανήκει στις παλαιότερες γλώσσες του κόσμου. Επίσης, προκειμένου οι Αλβανοί να διαχωριστούν από τους Έλληνες και τους Σέρβους, ακόμη και να καταδειχτεί πως είναι παλαιότεροι από αυτούς, η Rilindja υποστήριξε την προέλευσή τους από τους Πελασγούς, οι οποίοι κατείχαν την βαλκανική χερσόνησο πριν αντικατασταθούν από τους Ιλλυριούς. Αυτές οι θέσεις οδήγησαν και στην κατασκευή Αλβανών ηρώων της αρχαιότητας, μεταξύ των οποίων ο Μέγας Αλέξανδρος και ο βασιλιάς Πύρρος της Ηπείρου.Lubonja (2002), σ. 92. Ο κεντρικός όμως χαρακτήρας γύρω από τον οποίο πλέχτηκε η μυθολογία του αλβανικού εθνικού ρομαντισμού είναι ο Σκεντέρμπεης (Γεώργιος Καστριώτης). Όμως η διστακτικότητα των Αλβανών να αποφασίσουν ανάμεσα στο χριστιανικό και το τουρκικό όνομα του Καστριώτη είναι ενδεικτική. Η αντικειμενική δυσκολία των τριών δογμάτων στα οποία ήταν διαιρεμένοι οι Aλβανοί (καθολικισμός, ορθοδοξία, ισλαμισμός) ξεπεράστηκε με την αποσύνδεση της προσωπικότητας του Σκεντέρμπεη από το θρήσκευμά του. Πρωτεργάτης αυτής της προσπάθειας ήταν ο Βάσο Πασάς, Οθωμανός αξιωματούχος αλβανικής καταγωγής ο οποίος σε ένα από τα πιο φημισμένα ποιήματά του έγραψε πως «θρησκεία των Αλβανών είναι ο Αλβανισμός» Αλλά κύριος συνεισφέρων στην ενσωμάτωση του Σκεντέρμπεη στον αλβανικό εθνικιστικό μύθο ήταν ο εθνικός ποιητής Naim Frashëri (1846-1900). Το επικό ποίημά του Η ιστορία του Σκεντέρμπεη (Historia e Skënderbeut), όπου υμνείται η ομορφιά της χώρας και της γλώσσας της, αποστηθίστηκε από κάθε Αλβανό που ολοκλήρωσε τη βασική εκπαίδευση, μετά την ανεξαρτησία της χώρας το 1912. Για να συμπληρωθεί όμως ο εθνικός μύθος, χρειαζόταν και η άλλη όψη του νομίσματος, οι δυνάμεις του κακού, τις οποίες εκπροσωπούσαν οι 4 αιώνες οθωμανικής κατοχής. Αυτοί οι αιώνες θεωρήθηκαν περίοδος πλήρους σκότους από το οποίο η Αλβανία αναδύθηκε με τη βοήθεια των ηρώων της ''Rilindja οι οποίοι, εμπνευσμένοι από τον Καστριώτη, πολέμησαν «με το τουφέκι και την πένα».Lubonja (2002), σ. 93. Η κυριαρχία του ρομαντικού αλβανικού εθνικισμού στην εκπαίδευση της μεσοπολεμικής Αλβανίας συνέβαλε σημαντικά στον εθνικό απελευθερωτικό χαρακτήρα τον οποίο πήρε ο αγώνας των κατοίκων της χώρας, υπό την ηγεσία των κομμουνιστών, εναντίον των κατακτητών Ιταλών και Γερμανών.Lubonja (2002), σ. 93-94. Κομμουνιστική περίοδος Μετά τον πόλεμο, το καθεστώς του Ενβέρ Χότζα βρέθηκε μπροστά στο παράδοξο της ανάγκης να συμβιβάσει την παραδοσιακή εθνικιστική ιδεολογία της rilindja με τους νέους κομμουνιστικούς μύθους. Έτσι, το παρελθόν της Αλβανίας, κατ' αναλογία της θέσης της Παλαιάς Διαθήκης στο Χριστιανισμό, παρουσιάστηκε ως μια περίοδος ηρωικών αγώνων του αλβανικού λαού, οι οποίοι όμως δεν είχαν επιτυχή κατάληξη καθώς έλειπε ο πραγματικός ηγέτης.Βλ. ποίημα του Ισμαήλ Κανταρέ, Τι σκέφτονται αυτά τα βουνά (Përse mendohen këta male). Ως ορόσημα της προ-κομμουνιστικής εθνικής ιστορίας θεωρήθηκαν ο Σκεντέρμπεης, η Αλβανική Αναγέννηση και ο ανταρτοπόλεμος εναντίον των δυνάμεων του Άξονα, με αντιήρωες τους Τούρκους, τους Έλληνες, τους Σέρβους, τους φασίστες-ναζί και τους Αλβανούς συνεργάτες τους, ενώ αρνητικό ρόλο παίζουν επίσης η θρησκεία και οι κληρικοί, ιδιαίτερα οι καθολικοί.Lubonja (2002), σ. 94 κ.ε. Ενώ στην καθημερινή ζωή έγινε συστηματική προσπάθεια να εισαχθούν εκσυγχρονιστικές κομμουνιστικές ιδέες, ο καθορισμός της αλβανικής εθνικής ταυτότητας (ψυχής) συνέχισε, μόνο θεωρητικά, να βασίζεται στις παραδοσιακές αξίες της τιμής (ndera), της ανδρείας (burrnija) και της μπέσας (besa, δηλ. του λόγου της τιμής),Schwandner-Sievers (2004), σ. 117. αξιών που αποτελούν και τη βάση των περισσότερων διηγημάτων του υποψήφιου για βραβείο Νόμπελ Αλβανού συγγραφέα Ισμαήλ Κανταρέ. Όσο για τις προσπάθειες, στη δεκαετία του '50, να συζητηθεί ανοιχτά μεταξύ των επιστημόνων της χώρας η ιστορική διαδικασία εθνογένεσης των Αλβανών, αυτές σταμάτησαν όταν ο Ενβέρ Χότζα δήλωσε ότι η προέλευση του αλβανικού έθνους είναι ιλλυρική. Μετά τον κομμουνισμό Με την πτώση του υπαρκτού σοσιαλισμού έχουν υποστηριχθεί διάφορες θεωρίες από τοπικούς ιστορικούς ερευνητές που αναλύουν το αρχαίο παρελθόν της χώρας. Οι θεωρίες αυτές, ιδιαίτερα η υποστηριζόμενη σύνδεση με τους Πελασγούς και η προέλευση των Ευρωπαίων από τους τελευταίους, αποσκοπούν στην ανύψωση του εθνικού φρονήματος και λειτουργούν ως απάντηση στο φαντασιακό επίπεδο, στις δυσκολίες διάσχισης των συνόρων και την οικονομική και πολιτιστική διείσδυση της Ελλάδας. Αποτελούν παράδοξο στον τομέα της ανθρωπολογίας της παγκοσμιοποίησης: Η σύγχρονη κοινωνία, αντιμετωπίζοντας τις δυσχέρειες του εκμοντερνισμού, βρίσκει συμβολισμούς και έννοιες μέσα από ένα ιδεώδες και ένδοξο αρχαίο παρελθόν.Gilles de Rapper. [http://halshs.archives-ouvertes.fr/docs/00/40/03/27/PDF/de_Rapper_2009_Pelasgic_Encounters.pdf Pelasgic encounter in the Greek-Albanian Borderland]. Anthropological Journal of European Cultures, 2009, σελ. 11-13. Το 2014 επιβεβαιώθηκε ότι η χώρα είναι υποψήφια για ένταξη στην ΕΕ.Η Αλβανία υποψήφια για ένταξη στην ΕΕ, Star.gr, 24-6-2014. Γεωγραφία Η Αλβανία έχει συνολική έκταση 28.748 τετραγωνικών χιλιομέτρων, ποσοστό 22 % εκείνης της Ελλάδας. Βρίσκεται μεταξύ των γεωγραφικών πλατών 39° και 43° Β και στο μεγαλύτερο μέρος της μεταξύ των γεωγραφικών μηκών 19° και 21° Α (μια μικρή περιοχή βρίσκεται ανατολικά του 21°). Το μήκος της ακτογραμμής της Αλβανίας είναι 476 χλμ., που εκτείνεται κατά μήκος της Αδριατικής και του Ιονίου. Οι δυτικές πεδιάδες βλέπουν στην Αδριατική. Το 70 % της χώρας που είναι ορεινό είναι τραχύ και συχνά απροσπέλαστο. Ψηλότερο βουνό είναι το Κόραμπ, που βρίσκεται στην επαρχία της Δίβρης, φτάνοντας στα 2.764 μέτρα. Το κλίμα στις ακτές είναι χαρακτηριστικά Μεσογειακό με ήπιους, υγρούς χειμώνες και ζεστά, με ήλιο και μάλλον ξηρά καλοκαίρια. Οι συνθήκες στο εσωτερικό διαφέρουν ανάλογα με το υψόμετρο, αλλά οι υψηλότερες περιοχές πάνω από τα 1500 μέτρα είναι μάλλον κρύες και συχνά με χιόνια το χειμώνα, εδώ οι χειμερινές συνθήκες με χιόνια παρατείνονται μέχρι την άνοιξη. Εκτός της πρωτεύουσας, Τίρανα, οι μεγαλύτερες πόλεις είναι το Δυρράχιο (Durrës), το Ελμπασάν (Elbasan), η Σκόδρα (Shkodër), το Αργυρόκαστρο (Gjirokastër), η Αυλώνα (Vlorë), η Κορυτσά (Korçë), το Κουκές (Kukës) και το Φιέρι (Fier). Οι τρεις μεγαλύτερες και βαθύτερες τεκτονικές λίμνες της Βαλκανικής Χερσονήσου βρίσκονται εν μέρει στην Αλβανία. Η Λίμνη της Σκόδρας στα βορειοδυτικά της χώρας και έχει επιφάνεια που μπορεί να ποικίλει μεταξύ 370 και 530 τ.χ. και της οποίας το ένα τρίτο ανήκει στην Αλβανία και το υπόλοιπο στο Μαυροβούνιο. Η Αλβανική ακτογραμμή της λίμνης είναι 57 χλμ. Η Λίμνη της Οχρίδας βρίσκεται στα νοτιοανατολικά της χώρας και τη μοιράζονται η Αλβανία και η πρώην Γιουγκοσλαβική Δημοκρατία της Μακεδονίας (π.Γ.Δ.Μ.). Έχει μέγιστο βάθος 289 μέτρα και ποικιλία μοναδικής χλωρίδας και πανίδας, περιλαμβανομένων "ζωντανών απολιθωμάτων" και πολλών ενδημικών ειδών. Λόγω της φυσικής και ιστορικής της αξίας η Λίμνη της Οχρίδας είναι υπό την προστασία της UNESCO. Οι Πρέσπες αποτελούν μια διάσημη για το φυσικό της κάλλος τριεθνή ορεινή λιμναία περιοχή στα νοτιοανατολικά σύνορα της Αλβανίας με την Ελλάδα και την π.Γ.Δ.Μ.. Βρίσκονται σε υψόμετρο 857 μέτρων η Μικρή Πρέσπα και περίπου 852 μέτρα η Μεγάλη Πρέσπα. Η Μεγάλη Πρέσπα χωρίζεται ανάμεσα στην Ελλάδα, την Π.Γ.Δ.Μ, και την Αλβανία και η Μικρή Πρέσπα ανήκει κυρίως στην Ελλάδα(τα 43,5 περίπου τ.χλμ.) ενώ το μικρότερο τμήμα της(λιγότερο από 4 τ.χλμ.), προς τα δυτικά, ανήκει στην Αλβανία. Λόγω της καθόδου της στάθμης του νερού στη Μικρή Πρέσπα, το κομμάτι που ανήκει στην Αλβανία, έχει σχεδόν εξαφανιστεί. Υπάρχει τέλος η μικρή τεκτονική Λίμνη του Βουθρωτού, που βρίσκεται στο ομώνυμο εθνικό πάρκο. Κλίμα Με την ακτογραμμή της στην Αδριατική και το Ιόνιο, τα υψίπεδά της στην ανυψωμένη Βαλκανική ενδοχώρα και όλη τη χώρα σε ένα γεωγραφικό πλάτος υποκείμενο σε ποικιλία καιρικών συνθηκών, η Αλβανία έχει μεγάλο αριθμό κλιματικών περιοχών, σε σχέση με την έκτασή της. Οι παραλιακές πεδιάδες έχουν χαρακτηριστικά Μεσογειακό κλίμα, ενώ τα υψίπεδα Μεσογειακό ηπειρωτικό. Τόσο στις πεδιάδες όσο και στην ενδοχώρα ο καιρός ποικίλει αισθητά από το βορρά στο νότο. Οι πεδιάδες έχουν ήπιους χειμώνες, με μέση θερμοκρασία περίπου 7 °C. Η μέση θερμοκρασία το καλοκαίρι είναι 24 °C. Στις νότιες πεδιάδες οι μέσες θερμοκρασίες είναι περίπου 5 °C υψηλότερες όλο το χρόνο. Η διαφορά είναι μεγαλύτερη το καλοκαίρι και κάπως μικρότερη το χειμώνα. Οι θερμοκρασίες στην ενδοχώρα επηρεάζονται περισσότερο από τις διαφορές στο υψόμετρο παρά από το γεωγραφικό πλάτος ή οποιοδήποτε άλλο παράγοντα. Οι χαμηλές θερμοκρασίες του χειμώνα στα βουνά οφείλονται στις ηπειρωτικές αέριες μάζες που επικρατούν στον καιρό της Ανατολικής Ευρώπης και των Βαλκανίων. Τον περισσότερο καιρό φυσούν βόρειοι και βορειοανατολικοί άνεμοι. Οι μέσες θερμοκρασίες το καλοκαίρι είναι χαμηλότερες από ότι στις παραλιακές περιοχές και πολύ χαμηλότερες σε υψηλότερα υψόμετρα, αλλά οι ημερήσιες διακυμάνσεις είναι μεγαλύτερες. Οι μέγιστες θερμοκρασίες την ημέρα στις εσωτερικές λεκάνες και στις κοιλάδες ποταμών είναι πολύ υψηλές αλλά οι νύχτες είναι σχεδόν πάντα δροσερές. Η μέση βροχόπτωση είναι υψηλή, ως αποτέλεσμα της σύγκλισης των επικρατούντων αέριων ρευμάτων από τη Μεσόγειο και των ηπειρωτικών αέριων μαζών. Επειδή συναντώνται συνήθως εκεί όπου το έδαφος ανυψώνεται, οι περισσότερες βροχές πέφτουν στα κεντρικά υψίπεδα. Κάθετα ρεύματα που δημιουργούνται όταν ανέρχεται ο αέρας από τη Μεσόγειο προκαλούν επίσης συχνές καταιγίδες. Πολλές από αυτές συνοδεύονται από ισχυρούς τοπικούς ανέμους και καταρρακτώδεις βροχές. Όταν οι ηπειρωτικές αέριες μάζες είναι αδύναμες οι Μεσογειακοί άνεμοι αποθέτουν την υγρασία τους βαθύτερα στην ενδοχώρα. Όταν επικρατούν οι ηπειρωτικές αέριες μάζες ο καθαρός αέρας ξεχύνεται στις πεδινές περιοχές, πράγμα που συμβαίνει συχνότατα το χειμώνα. Επειδή οι εποχιακές χαμηλότερες θερμοκρασίες καταστρέφουν καταστρέφουν τα ελαιόδεντρα και τα εσπεριδοειδή, οι ελαιώνες και οι οπωρώνες περιορίζονται σε προστατευμένα μέρη με νότιο και δυτικό προσανατολισμό, ακόμη και σε περιοχές με υψηλές μέσες χειμερινές θερμοκρασίες. Η μέση βροχόπτωση στα πεδινά ποικίλει από 1000 έως πάνω από 1500 χιλιοστά, με τις μεγαλύτερες τιμές στο βορρά. Σχεδόν 95 % των βροχών πέφτουν το χειμώνα. Η βροχόπτωση στις οροσειρές των υψιπέδων είναι μεγαλύτερη. Επαρκή αρχεία δεν είναι διαθέσιμα και οι εκτιμήσεις ποικίλουν πολύ, αλλά οι μέσες ετήσιες τιμές είναι πιθανόν γύρω στα 1800 χιλιοστά και φτάνουν τα 2550 χιλιοστά σε μερικές βόρειες περιοχές. Οι δυτικές Αλβανικές Άλπεις (κοιλάδα Μπόγκα) είναι από τις υγρότερες περιοχές της Ευρώπης, δεχόμενες κάπου 3100 χιλιοστά βροχής ετησίως. Η εποχική διακύμανση δεν είναι τόσο μεγάλη όσο στην παράκτια ζώνη. Τα υψηλότερα βουνά της ενδοχώρας δέχονται λιγότερες βροχές από τα ενδιάμεσα υψίπεδα. Οι εδαφολογικές διαφορές προκαλούν ευρείες τοπικές διαφοροποιήσεις, αλλά η εποχιακή κατανομή είναι η σταθερότερη όλων των περιοχών. Το 2009 μια αποστολή από το Πανεπιστήμιο του Κολοράντο ανακάλυψε τέσσερις μικρούς παγετώνες στα "Καταραμένα" βουνά της Βόρειας Αλβανίας. Οι παγετώνες βρίσκονται στο σχετικό χαμηλό υψόμετρο των 2000 μέτρων, σχεδόν μοναδικό για τόσο χαμηλό γεωγραφικό πλάτος. Χλωρίδα και πανίδα Αν και μικρή χώρα η Αλβανία διακρίνεται για την πλούσια βιολογική ποικιλότητά της. Η ποικιλία της γεωμορφολογίας, του κλίματος και του εδάφους δημιουργούν ευνοϊκές συνθήκες για πολλά ενδημικά και υποενδημικά είδη με απαντώμενα στη χώρα 27 ενδημικά και 160 υποενδημικά αγγειακά φυτά. Ο συνολικός αριθμός φυτών είναι πάνω από 3250 είδη, περίπου 30% του συνόλου των ειδών της χλωρίδας που απαντώνται στην Ευρώπη. Πάνω από το ένα τρίτο του εδάφους της Αλβανίας - περίπου 10.000 τ. χλμ. - είναι δασωμένο και η χώρα έχει πολύ πλούσια χλωρίδα. Πολλά από τα είδη φυτών της χώρας χρησιμοποιούνται για ιατρικούς σκοπούς. Οι παραλιακές περιοχές και οι πεδιάδες έχουν χαρακτηριστική Μεσογειακή βλάστηση "μακί", ενώ δάση και βλάστηση βελανιδιάς βρίσκονται σε μεγαλύτερα υψόμετρα. Μεγάλα δάση μαύρης πεύκης, οξιάς και ελάτης βρίσκονται σε μεγαλύτερα υψόμετρα και αλπικά λιβάδια σε υψόμετρα πάνω από τα 1800 μέτρα. Σύμφωνα με το Παγκόσμιο Ταμείο για τη Φύση (WWF) και τον Ψηφιακό Χάρτη των Ευρωπαϊκών Οικολογικών Περιοχών του Ευρωπαϊκού Οργανισμού για το Περιβάλλον το έδαφος της Αλβανίας μπορεί να υποδιαιρεθεί σε τρεις οικοπεριοχές: τα Ιλλυρικά δάση , τα μεικτά δάση των Ορέων της Πίνδου και τα μεικτά δάση των Δειναρικών Άλπεων. Στα δάση ζει μεγάλη ποικιλία θηλαστικών, όπως λύκοι, αρκούδες, αγριόχοιροι και αίγαγροι. Λύγκες, αγριόγατες και δενδροκούναβα σπανίζουν, αλλά επιβιώνουν σε ορισμένα μέρη της χώρας. Μέχρι σήμερα έχουν βρεθεί στην Αλβανία περίπου 760 είδη σπονδυλωτών. Από αυτά είναι πάνω από 350 είδη πτηνών, 330 ψάρια του γλυκού και του θαλασσινού νερού και 80 είδη θηλαστικών. Υπάρχουν περίπου 91 παγκοσμίως απειλούμενα είδη, που βρίσκονται μέσα στη χώρα, μεταξύ αυτών ο αργυροπελεκάνος, η λαγγόνα και ο Ευρωπαϊκός θαλάσσιος οξύρρυγχος. Οι βραχώδεις παραλιακές περιοχές στο νότο παρέχουν καλούς οικοτόπους για την υπό εξαφάνιση Μεσογειακή φώκια. Από τα σημαντικότερα είδη πτηνών που βρίσκονται στη χώρα είναι ο χρυσαετός - γνωστή ως το εθνικό σύμβολο της Αλβανίας -, είδη γύπα, ο αγριόκουρκος και πολλά υδρόβια. Τα Αλβανικά δάση διατηρούν ακόμη σημαντικές κοινότητες μεγάλων θηλαστικών, όπως η Καφέ αρκούδα, ο λύκος, ο αίγαγρος και ο αγριόχοιρος. Τα βόρεια και ανατολικά βουνά της χώρας αποτελούν κατοικία του τελευταίου απομείναντα Βαλκανικού λύγκα - ένα κρίσιμα απειλούμενο πληθυσμό του Ευρασιατικού λύγκα. Οικονομία Η μετάβαση της Αλβανίας από μια σοσιαλιστική κεντρικά σχεδιασμένη οικονομία στον καπιταλισμό της ελεύθερης αγοράς υπήρξε σε μεγάλο βαθμό επιτυχής. Υπάρχουν σημάδια αύξησης των επενδύσεων και οι διακοπές ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος έχουν μειωθεί τόσο ώστε η Αλβανία εξάγει ενέργεια. Το 2012 το κατά κεφαλή ΑΕΠ της, εκφρασμένο σε Αξία Αγοραστικής Δύναμης ήταν το 30 % του μέσου της ΕΕ, ενώ η Πραγματική Ιδιωτική Κατανάλωση ήταν 35 %. Η Αλβανία έχει επίσης δείξει προοπτικές οικονομικής ανάπτυξης, καθώς όλο και περισσότερες επιχειρήσεις μετεγκαθίστανται εκεί και τα καταναλωτικά αγαθά καθίστανται διαθέσιμα από τους αναδυόμενους εμπόρους, στο πλαίσιο της τρέχουσας μαζικής παγκόσμιας διαδικασίας περικοπής του κόστους. Η Αλβανία, η Κύπρος και η Πολωνία ήταν οι μόνες Χώρες στην Ευρώπη. που κατέγραψαν οικονομική ανάπτυξη το πρώτο τέταρτο του 2010. Το Διεθνές Νομισματικό Ταμείο (ΔΝΤ) προέβλεψε 2,6 % ανάπτυξη για την Αλβανία το 2010 και 3,2 % για το 2011. Η Αλβανία και η Κροατία έχουν συζητήσει τη δυνατότητα από κοινού κατασκευής πυρηνικού εργοστασίου στη Λίμνη Σκόδρα, κοντά στα σύνορα με το Μαυροβούνιο, σχέδιο που έχει επικριθεί από το Μαυροβούνιο λόγω της σεισμικότητας της περιοχής. Ακόμη είναι αμφίβολο αν η Αλβανία θα μπορούσε να χρηματοδοτήσει ένα τέτοιο έργο με συνολικό εθνικό προϋπολογισμό λιγότερο από 4 δισ. ευρώ. Πάντως το Φεβρουάριο του 2009 η Ιταλική εταιρεία Enel ανακοίνωσε σχέδιό της να κατασκευάσει στην Αλβανία μια μονάδα παραγωγής ενέργειας με καύση άνθρακα 800 MW για να διαφοροποιήσει τις πηγές ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας. σχεδόν το 100 % της ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας παράγεται από γερασμένες υδροηλεκτρικές μονάδες, που γίνονται πιο αναποτελεσματικές λόγω αυξανόμενων ξηρασιών. Εντούτοις έχουν γίνει πολλές ιδιωτικές επενδύσεις στην κατασκευή νέων υδροηλεκτρικών μονάδων, όπως το Devoll Hydro, το Ashta κ.λπ. H χώρα έχει μεγάλα αποθέματα πετρελαίου και φυσικού αερίου και παρήγαγε 26.000 βαρέλια πετρελαίου ημερησίως το πρώτο τρίμηνο του 2014. Η παραγωγή φυσικού αερίου, εκτιμώμενη σε περίπου 30 εκατομ. κ.μ., επαρκεί για την κάλυψη των καταναλωτικών αναγκών. Άλλοι φυσικοί πόροι είναι άνθρακας, βωξίτης, χαλκός και σιδηρομεταλλεύματα. Η γεωργία είναι ο σημαντικότερος τομέας, απασχολώντας σημαντικό ποσοστό του εργατικού δυναμικού και παράγοντας το 21% του ΑΕΠ. Η Αλβανία παράγει σημαντικές ποιότητες σταριού, καλαμποκιού, καπνού, σύκων (13ος μεγαλύτερος παραγωγός στον κόσμο) και ελιών. Ο τουρισμός κερδίζει αξιόλογο τμήμα του ΑΕΠ της Αλβανίας με τους επισκέπτες να αυξάνονται κάθε χρόνο. Από τα στοιχεία του 2014 οι εξαγωγές φαίνεται να αποκτούν δυναμική και έχουν αυξηθεί κατά 300% από το 2008, αν και η συμβολή τους στο ΑΕΠ είναι ακόμη μικρή (οι εξαγωγές κατά κεφαλή ανέρχονται σήμερα σε 1000 ευρώ). Αν και η ανάπτυξη της Αλβανίας επιβραδύνθηκε το 2013 ο τουρισμός αναπτύσσεται ραγδαία και οι ξένες επενδύσεις αυξάνονται, καθώς η κυβέρνηση συνεχίζει τον εκσυγχρονισμό των θεσμών της χώρας. Τουρισμός Μεγάλο μέρος του εθνικού εισοδήματος της Αλβανίας προέρχεται από τον τουρισμό. Ο τουρισμός - με στοιχεία του 2013 - αποφέρει το 10% του ακαθάριστου εγχώριου προϊόντος της, ποσοστό που αναμένεται να αυξηθεί. H Αλβανία δέχθηκε 4,2 εκατομ. επισκέπτες το 2012, κυρίως από γειτονικές χώρες και την Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση. Το 2011 η Αλβανία προτάθηκε ως κορυφαίος ταξιδιωτικός προορισμός από το Lonely Planet και το 2014 ανακηρύχθηκε υπ' αριθμόν 4 παγκόσμια τουριστικός προορισμός από τους Τάιμς της Νέας Υόρκης. Επίσης ο αριθμός των τουριστών έχει αυξηθεί κατά 20% το 2014. Ο κύριος όγκος της τουριστικής βιομηχανίας είναι συγκεντρωμένος κατά μήκος των ακτών της Αδριατικής και του Ιονίου Πελάγους. Το δεύτερο διαθέτει τις ωραιότερες και πιο παρθένες παραλίες και συχνά ονομάζεται Αλβανική Ριβιέρα. Η Αλβανική παραλία έχει μήκος 450 χλμ., περιλαμβανομένης της περιοχής της λιμνοθάλασσας. Η παραλία έχει ιδιαίτερη φυσιογνωμία γιατί είναι πλούσια σε αμμώδεις παραλίες, ακρωτήρια, όρμους, σκεπαστούς κόλπους, λιμνοθάλασσες, μικρές παραλίες με χαλίκια, θαλασσινές σπηλιές, κλπ. Μερικά τμήματα της παραλίας αυτής είναι πολύ καθαρά οικολογικά, που αποτελούν από αυτή την άποψη ανεξερεύνητες περιοχές, πράγμα πολύ σπάνιο για τη Μεσόγειο. Η αύξηση ξένων επισκεπτών είναι θεαματική. Η Αλβανία είχε μόνο 500.000 επισκέπτες το 2005, ενώ είχε (εκτίμηση) το 2012 4,2 εκατ. τουρίστες. Αύξηση 740% σε μόνο 7 χρόνια. Αρκετές από τις μεγαλύτερες πόλεις της χώρας βρίσκονται κατά μήκος των παρθένων ακτών της Αδριατικής και του Ιονίου. Σημαντική πύλη για τη Βαλκανική Χερσόνησο, το διαρκώς αναπτυσσόμενο οδικό δίκτυο της Αλβανίας παρέχει πρόσβαση στους γείτονές της προς βορρά, νότο, ανατολή και δύση. Η Αλβανία είναι σε μικρή απόσταση από όλες τις μεγάλες Ευρωπαϊκές πρωτεύουσες με σύντομες πτήσεις δύο ή τριών ωρών, διαθέσιμες καθημερινά. Οι τουρίστες μπορούν να δουν και να γνωρίσουν το αρχαίο παρελθόν και τον παραδοσιακό πολιτισμό της Αλβανίας. Το 70% του εδάφους της Αλβανίας είναι ορεινό και υπάρχουν κοιλάδες που απλώνονται σε ένα όμορφο μωσαϊκό δασών, βοσκότοποι, πηγές που πλαισιώνονται από ψηλές κορυφές καλυμμένες με χιόνι μέχρι τα τέλη του καλοκαιριού. Οι Αλβανικές Άλπεις, τμήμα των Προκλέτιγιε ή Καταραμένων Ορέων, εκτείνονται στη Βόρεια Αλβανία, και έχουν τις ψηλότερες βουνοκορφές. Οι ωραιότερες ορεινές περιοχές, εύκολα προσβάσιμες από τους τουρίστες, είναι οι Ντάιτι, Τέτι, Βοσκοπόγια, Βαλμπόνα, Κελμέντι, Πρέσπα, Ντουκάτ και Σκρέλι. Η Αλβανία προσφέρει πολλά μέρη για πεζοπορία με θεαματικότερα τοπία εκείνα των εθνικών πάρκων. Ένα από τα εντυπωσιακότερα ορεινά εθνικά πάρκα είναι το έκτασης 4.000 εκταρίων Εθνικό Πάρκο Τόμορ, που ιδρύθηκε νότια του Ποταμού Σκούμπιν στα Όρη Τόμορ, λίγο ανατολικότερα της όμορφης πόλης-μουσείου του Μπεράτ, και δεσπόζει πάνω από την πόλη Πόλιτσαν. Άλλα σημαντικά ορεινά εθνικά πάρκα είναι: το Εθνικό Πάρκο Θέθι στην κοιλάδα Σάλε γύρω από το Θεθ (2.630 εκτάρια), το Εθνικό Πάρκο Ντάιτι, 3.300 εκτάρια, του βουνού που δεσπόζει πάνω από την πρωτεύουσα Τίρανα και το Εθνικό Πάρκο της Κοιλάδας Βαλμπόνα στο ομώνυμο Φαράγγι, από την είσοδο του φαραγγιού μέχρι το Πρόγκαμ και τα γύρω βουνά. Αν και σχετικά μικρή η Αλβανία έχει πολλές λίμνες. Οι τρεις μεγαλύτερες είναι η Σκόδρα, η Οχρίδα και η Μεγάλη Πρέσπα. Η Αλβανία έχει δύο Μνημεία Παγκόσμιας Κληρονομιάς (το Μπεράτ και το Αργυρόκαστρο απαριθμούνται μαζί) *Βουθρωτό, Αρχαιοελληνική και Ρωμαϊκή πόλη *Αργυρόκαστρο, καλοδιατηρημένη Οθωμανική μεσαιωνική πόλη *Μπεράτ, η 'πόλη των χιλίων ενός παραθύρων' Οι περισσότεροι από τους ξένους τουρίστες που πηγαίνουν στην Αλβανία είναι από το Κοσσυφοπέδιο, την π.Γ.Δ.Μ., το Μαυροβούνιο, την Ελλάδα και την Ιταλία. Άλλοι ξένοι τουρίστες έρχονται κυρίως από την Ανατολική Ευρώπη, ιδιαίτερα από την Πολωνία και την Τσεχία αλλά επίσης από Δυτικοευρωπαϊκές χώρες, όπως Γερμανία, Βέλγιο, Ολλανδία, Γαλλία, Σκανδιναβικές και άλλες. Δημογραφία Κάπως ασυνήθιστο ανάμεσα στα βαλκανικά έθνη είναι το γεγονός ότι η Αλβανία είναι σχετικά ομοιογενής. Η αλβανική κυβέρνηση έχει να πραγματοποιήσει απογραφή για την εθνολογική ανάλυση του πληθυσμού από το 1989, παρόλο που αποτελεί υπόσχεσή της προς την Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση. Το μεγαλύτερο τμήμα του πληθυσμού είναι αλβανικής εθνικότητας (82,6% σύμφωνα με το CIA World Factbook, 2015). Υπάρχει επίσης ελληνική μειονότητα στο νότιο τμήμα της χώρας (3% του πληθυσμού) που ποικίλλει ανάλογα με διαφορετικές πηγές, (το 1989, οι εκτιμήσεις για τον ελληνικό πληθυσμό ποίκιλαν από 1% (επίσημα στατιστικά κομμουνιστικού καθεστώτος) έως 12% (από ελληνική οργάνωση). Πληθυσμοί αλβανικής εθνικότητας ζουν επίσης στις γειτονικές χώρες: Σερβία (περ. 100.000) Κόσοβο (περ. 2.000.000), Μαυροβούνιο περίπου 50.000) και στην ΠΓΔΜ (περ. 500,000).2002 census results in English and Macedonian (PDF) Από το 1991, μεγάλος αριθμός Αλβανών, που αντιστοιχεί συνολικά στο 1/5 του συνολικού πληθυσμού,Πρόγραμμα Γειτνίασης Ελλάδα-Αλβανία. Μελέτη Αποτύπωσης Αναπτυξιακής Φυσιογνωμίας στο Πλαίσια του Έργου: «Δημιουργία Δικτύων Ενίσχυσης ΜΜΕ», σελ. 56 μετανάστευσε στην Ελλάδα, την Ιταλία, τη Γερμανία, την Ελβετία και άλλες ευρωπαϊκές χώρες. Ειδικά στην Ελλάδα υπάρχουν σήμερα περί τους 442.000Απογραφή 2001. Αλβανούς μετανάστες, από τους οποίους οι 189.000 είναι μέλη της ελληνικής μειονότητας.Migration and Migration Policy in Greece. Critical Review and Policy Recommendations. Anna Triandafyllidou. Ελληνικό Ίδρυμα Ευρωπαϊκής και Εξωτερικής Πολιτικής (ΕΛΙΑΜΕΠ), σελ. 5 "the total number of Albanian citizens residing in Greece, including 185,000 co-ethnics holding special identity cards" Η κυρίαρχη γλώσσα είναι η Αλβανική, αν και η Ελληνική ομιλείται επίσης από την ελληνική μειονότητα στις νότιες περιοχές της χώρας και από Αλβανούς μετανάστες στην Ελλάδα. Οι Αλβανοί είναι στην πλειονότητά τους Μουσουλμάνοι (45%), αλλά κατά τη διάρκεια της κομμουνιστικής εποχής η θρησκεία είχε απαγορευτεί (ακόμη και σήμερα οι πολλοί Αλβανοί δεν μπορούν να θεωρηθούν ως "ενεργοί πιστοί", δηλαδή δεν προσεύχονται, πάνε σε εκκλησία ή τζαμί κ.λπ.). Πάντως οι Χριστιανοί Ορθόδοξοι της χώρας αποτελούν το 20% του συνολικού πληθυσμού, ενώ οι καθολικοί το 15%, ενώ το υπόλοιπο 20% ανήκει σε διάφορα δόγματα (κυρίως Διαμαρτυρόμενοι) και σε άθεους/αγνωστικιστές. Παρ'όλο τον μουσουλμανικό πληθυσμό της, η Αλβανία δεν μπορεί να θεωρηθεί αυθεντική μουσουλμανική χώρα, καθώς η διαφορά του μουσουλμανικού με τον ορθόδοξο πληθυσμό είναι σχετικά μικρή. Η αλβανική κυβέρνηση ανακήρυξε την Αλβανία ως τη μόνη επίσημα αθεϊστική χώρα στον κόσμο. Έτσι, έγινε γνωστό ότι το 60-65% του πληθυσμού είχαν δηλώσει άθεοι. Μετά την πτώση του κομμουνιστικού καθεστώτος στην περίοδο 1989–1990, οι θρησκείες αποκαταστάθηκαν επίσημα. Ο θρησκευτικός φανατισμός φαίνεται πως δεν έχει θέση στην αλβανική κοινωνία, καθώς άνθρωποι διαφορετικών θρησκευτικών πεποιθήσεων ζουν αρμονικά μεταξύ τους. Το προσδόκιμο ζωής στο σύνολο του πληθυσμού ήταν σύμφωνα με εκτιμήσεις του 2015 τα 78,13 χρόνια (75,49 χρόνια οι άνδρες και 81,04 οι γυναίκες).CIA World Fact Book Ρομά (τσιγγάνοι) και Αιγύπτιοι Αυτές οι δύο εθνοτικές ομάδες θεωρούνται συναφείς αλλά διακριτές σύμφωνα με το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της βιβλιογραφίας, ενώ κατ’ άλλους εξετάζονται από κοινού υπό τον γενικό όρο «Ρομά». Οι ίδιες οι δύο μειονότητες αρνούνται ότι αποτελούν μια οντότητα. Η προέλευσή τους θεωρείται ασαφής. Βάσει γλωσσολογικών ενδείξεων οι μελετητές πιστεύουν ότι οι Ρομά άρχισαν να μεταναστεύουν προς τα δυτικά από την Ινδία τον 9ο αι. μ.Χ. Αντίθετα, για τους Αιγύπτιους (Egyptians στην αγγλόφωνη βιβλιογραφία) υπάρχουν τρεις απόψεις για την προέλευσή τους: α) ότι ήλθαν από την Αίγυπτο κατά την αρχαιότητα ή τον 4ο αι. μ.Χ. σαν Κόπτες β) ότι προέρχονται από Αιγύπτιους σκλάβους του Οθωμανικού στρατού και γ) ότι πρόκειται για ημι-αφομοιωμένους Ρομά που ενωρίτερα από τους υπολοίπους απώλεσαν τη νομαδική ζωή και τη γλώσσα τους. Σύμφωνα με στοιχεία της Παγκόσμιας Τράπεζας (2003) ο συνολικός πληθυσμός Ρομά στην Αλβανία ήταν 95.000 ή 2% του γενικού πληθυσμού. Σύμφωνα με στοιχεία του State Department των ΗΠΑ (1997) οι Ρομά ήταν 100.000. Στοιχεία από τις ίδιες τις κοινότητες ανεβάζουν τους Ρομά σε 120.000 – 150.000 και τους Αιγύπτιους σε πάνω από 200.000.[http://elibrary.worldbank.org/doi/pdf/10.1596/0-8213-6171-6, Hermine G. De Soto, Sabine Beddies, Ilir Gedeshi, Roma and Egyptians in Albania. World Bank Working Paper, No. 53. USA, 2000, σελ. xx (Πίν. 1), xx, xxiv (Πίν. 2), 9, 147.] Θρησκεία Δεν υπάρχουν επίσημα στατιστικά στοιχεία αναφορικά με το θρήσκευμα των κατοίκων της Αλβανίας, ενώ οι εκτιμήσεις ποικίλουν, καθώς ορισμένες πηγές αναφέρουν ακόμα και την πλειοψηφία του πληθυσμού να μην ανήκει ή να ακολουθεί κάποιο δόγμα.Freedom of Religion 2007, Υπουργείο Εξωτερικών ΗΠΑ. ενώ η έκδοση World Factbook της CIA αναφέρει τους μουσουλμάνους στο 56,7%, τους χριστιανούς ορθόδοξους στο 6,8% και τους ρωμαιοκαθολικούς στο 10%. Σύμφωνα με την Παγκόσμια Χριστιανική Εγκυκλοπαίδεια, το 40% των Αλβανών είναι μουσουλμάνοι και το 35% χριστιανοί. Το 1945 σύμφωνα με μία απογραφή οι μουσουλμάνοι αντιπροσώπευαν το 70%, οι Χριστιανοί Ορθόδοξοι το 20% και οι Χριστιανοί Ρωμαιο-καθολικοί το 10% (“The Albanians: A Modern History” by Miranda Vickers). Οι Αλβανοί εμφανίστηκαν αρχικά, στις βυζαντινές πηγές στα τέλη του 11ου αιώνα, ως πλήρως εκχριστιανισμένος λαός. Τη θέση του χριστιανισμού κατέλαβε το Ισλάμ, ως κύρια θρησκεία κατά την περίοδο της οθωμανικής κυριαρχίας από τον 15ο αιώνα, ως και το 1912. Μετά την ανεξαρτησία (1912) από την Οθωμανική αυτοκρατορία, το αλβανικό καθεστώς, δημοκρατικό, μοναρχικό και αργότερα κομμουνιστικό, ακολούθησε συστηματική πολιτική διαχωρισμού της θρησκείας από τις επίσημες κρατικές λειτουργίες και τον πολιτισμό. Έτσι, και υπό το δημοκρατικό και υπό το μοναρχικό καθεστώς, η Αλβανία δεν είχε ποτέ επίσημη θρησκεία. Με το μοναρχικό καθεστώς, η θέση του κλήρου όλων των δογμάτων εξασθένησε, ενώ αυτός εξαφανίστηκε στις δεκαετίες του 1940 και 1950, με την κρατική πολιτική απαγόρευσης κάθε θρησκευτικής εκδήλωσης στην επικράτεια της χώρας. Το κομμουνιστικό καθεστώς που έλεγχε την Αλβανία μετά τον Β' Παγκόσμιο πόλεμο απαγόρευσε πλήρως τη θρησκεία και κατάργησε κάθε μορφή λατρείας και εκκλησίας, ώστε η χώρα αποτέλεσε στην ουσία το πρώτο αθεϊστικό κράτος σε όλο τον κόσμο. Η ελευθερία της θρησκείας επανήλθε με την αλλαγή του καθεστώτος το 1992. Αλβανικοί μουσουλμανικοί πληθυσμοί, κυρίως πιστοί στο σουνιτικό δόγμα, υπάρχουν σε όλη τη χώρα, ενώ χριστιανοί ορθόδοξοι καταγράφονται στο νότιο τμήμα, και ρωμαιοκαθολικοί στο βορρά της χώρας. Δεν υπάρχουν αξιόπιστα δεδομένα για τη συμμετοχή των πιστών στις επίσημες λατρευτικές λειτουργίες κάθε δόγματος, οι εκτιμήσεις κυμαίνονται από 25% έως 40%. Σήμερα οι Μουσουλμάνοι Σουννίτες ανέρχονται στο 39%, οι Μπεκτασίδες (μουσουλμανική αίρεση) στο 4-9%, οι Χριστιανοί Ορθόδοξοι στο 29,7%, οι Χριστιανοί Ρωμαιοκαθολικοί στο 9%, ενώ στο υπόλοιπο 14-19% συγκαταλέγονται άθεοι, Χριστιανοί Διαμαρτυρόμενοι/Προτεστάντες (Πεντηκοστιανοί, Ευαγγελικοί κ.α.), Μάρτυρες του Ιεχωβά (5.055 μέλη),Βιβλίο Έτους των Μαρτύρων του Ιεχωβά 2014, Watch Tower Bible And Tract Society of Pennsylvania, σελ. 178 Μορμόνοι (2.477 μέλη),Albania - LDS Statistics and Church Facts | Total Church Membership Αντβεντιστές της Έβδομης Μέρας (359 μέλη)Office of Archives, Statistics and Research και κάποιες πολύ μικρές κοινότητες των μουσουλμανικών αιρέσεων των Μπαχάι και των Αχμαντίγια. Εκπαίδευση Η εκπαίδευση στην Αλβανία είναι δημόσια αλλά από το 2002 επετράπη η ίδρυση ιδιωτικών πανεπιστημίων. Τα κύρια ανώτατα κρατικά εκπαιδευτικά ιδρύματα είναι το Πανεπιστήμιο Τιράνων με όλες τις σχολές του, και τα Πανεπιστήμια Σκόδρων, Δυρραχίου, Αυλώνας, Κορυτσάς, Αργυροκάστρου και Ελμπασάν. Ιδιωτικά πανεπιστήμια είναι το Πανεπιστήμιο της Νέας Υόρκης Τιράνων, το Πανεπιστήμιο Kristal, το Πανεπιστήμιο Marin Barleti, το Πανεπιστήμιο Zonja e Keshillit te Mire, το Πανεπιστήμιο UFO και η Νομική Σχολή Luarasi. Διοικητική διαίρεση Η χώρα διαιρείται σε 13 περιφέρειες: *Νομός Μπεράτ *Νομός Ντίμπρα *Νομός Δυρραχίου *Νομός Ελμπασάν *Νομός Φιέρ *Νομός Αργυροκάστρου *Νομός Κορυτσάς *Νομός Κουκς *Νομός Λεζ *Νομός Σκόδρας *Νομός Τιράνων *Νομός Αυλώνα *Νομός Σαράντα Εκλογές Δικαίωμα ψήφου στις εκλογές έχουν όσες και όσοι είναι ηλικίας 18 ετών και άνω. Μεταφορές Η οδήγηση γίνεται στα δεξιά. Παραπομπές Κατηγορία:Χώρες της Ευρώπης Κατηγορία:αλβανία